


Mini Cuentos

by Arkred



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkred/pseuds/Arkred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coleccion de mini cuentos, desde Fantasia hasta Ciencia Ficcion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. De Hermanas y Perros

Yo solo iba al baño.

Pero en el camino me di cuenta que el guero estaba haciendo un ruidajo con sus ladridos y no queria que mi mamá cambiara de opinion y no me dejara quedarmelo. Asi que sali al patio a callarlo y ahi fue donde lo vi.

Un pinche unicornio estaba atorado en la ventana de mi hermana media cabeza y una pata adentro nomas resoplando de coraje. El guero estaba como loco queriendo saltar la reja y no dejaba de ladrar.

Le di una patada para quitarlo de la reja y un zape al caballote para que me dejara sacar a Sara sin que hicieran mas escandalo. La subi con cuidado al lomo del bicho, meti a mi perro a mi cuarto y en la mañana cuando la policia pregunto si alguien habia visto algo de cuando se robaron a mi hermana de su cuna, les dije la verdad. 

Yo solo habia ido al baño.


	2. El Rescate

Abel sabia que era estupido negociar con ese tipo de bestias pero no podia permitir que ella siguiera bajo su poder por mas tiempo. Lleno de impotente rabia arrojo el paquete al piso y murmuro "Ahi esta.. alejate de ella" 

Con una mirada de divertido desprecio el intruso se levanto de la cama, tomo el rescate y terminada la transaccion salio en silencio del cuarto. Derrotado Abel se sento al lado de su esposa quien lo miro friamente por un tenso minuto antes de suspirar y advertirle cansadamente.

"Abel, si le das jamon para bajarlo cada vez que se sube a la cama ese gato nunca va a entender"


End file.
